Things I Wish I Could Say
by Pozest-Illusion
Summary: This is Robin's thoughts about Star at a dance... Is there hope? Can he ever say what he wants to say?
1. Wishing

Things I Wish I Could Say.

A/N: This was a song fic but those were banded or something so I took out the lyrics. But if you look at the title I'm sure you are smart people and can guess what song it usted to be. Star/Rob. It is kind of Oh, Right, Courage's match except Star isn't sick… Enjoy and review! ;) Go Avril!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT (But DO in my dreams) own the Teen titans, or Mr Roboto. And if you think I do you are crazy in the head.

"And that is why it is not okay to do… Thugs", Starfire struggled to read the speech on her communicator, its Tameran Translator didn't work very well. "Drugs, Star, drugs", Robin whispered to her under his breath. "Drugs", said Star rereading the words carefully. It was too late though; nobody could hear her over the laughing. It didn't matter anyway; they knew what she had meant.

The titans had taken a day off to talk to an audience of kids their own age. And as an added bonus they got to go to a school dance after the speech. Since they didn't really go to school it was really cool for them to be able to attend a dance. And all of them were really looking forward to it.

"Well, ok the lecture's over now we can do what we came here to do: dance!", said Cyborg. "Thank you so much for inviting us to your prom." "Dance, Star, dance", Robin said under his breath. "Erm.. Dance, now let the dance commence!" They had only been to a few other dances and there the song choice had definitely been questionable. But to their surprise a good song popped on first: Mr. Roboto (by Styx)! Cyborg immediately took his place in the spotlight and started doing the robot! Star laughed, "Friend Cyborg really knows how to 'boogie'." It was Robin's turn to laugh.

"This next one is kinds slow so find a partner," warned the DJ. Star looked around shyly, her eyes naturally settling on Robin. She barely even saw the boys surrounding her all asking her to dance. Until, "Hey Star, how about you and me?" "Um, oh yes, of course…" The speaker wasn't Robin.

Robin looked over at Star, surrounded by other boys; in his mind he didn't stand a chance. He sighed, girls eyed him, but they understood, if they wanted to dance, Robin was the one who had to ask. They didn't know why, that was just always the way it had been… Robin sighed again then the song started:

Looking around Robin suddenly felt very stupid small and unattractive in his uniform, unlike the other guys, so free in their baggy jeans, no wonder Star liked them better… "Control yourself."

He caught Star's eye, she shyly looked away. He felt stupid she didn't even want to look at him. He seemed to be the only one not dancing slightly embarrassed he looked at his feet, blushing.

"Maybe you can go over there and just interrupt, cut in, I mean Star wouldn't mind… She's your friend. Yeah, a friend an nothing more… Just say something talk to her do ANYTHING!

"Look at her, you love her. She's worth it."

"If only I had the courage to say what I really wanted to say…"

But Robin couldn't force himself to say it, no matter how much he thought it; he couldn't transfer his feelings for Star into real existing words.

Sure, he could talk to Star, but not about what he wanted to talk about. The closest he had come to 'I love you' was 'Umm, I love pancakes!' Which actually wasn't close at all….

As the chorus came on again Robin wondered, why didn't Star just come over and ask him to dance? Of course it would be breaking some dumb invisible rule but at least he'd get to dance with her. He caught her eye again, over the shoulder of some guy. He suddenly found himself very jealous of that guy. At least Robin really cared.

Robin finally worked up the courage to walk over closer to Star. The only problem was: he didn't know what to do after he moved closer. Screaming "I love you" wildly at the top of his lungs was definitely not an option… He tried to cut in but all he could say were meaning-less quiet words that nobody heard.

Finally Star noticed him. She stopped the guy she was dancing with ran into her, "What the…?" Star dropped her arms like she was thinking. "Ask her to dance!" He couldn't.

Star explained politely to the guy that she was dancing with that there was someone else that she had promised to dance with. Robin could only stand and watch. Like a scarecrow. Only not scary.

"Robin do you wish to dance?" Star asked. Robin lit up; Star had said what he couldn't. Maybe there was hope after all… "Sure…"


	2. Dancing

Chapter 2 (Dancing)

A/N: Well it was a one shot but forget that, it was a song fic too. ;)

Robin searched his brain on how to dance but found it empty. "Shoulders", he thought. He put his arms on Stars shoulders, while she wrapped hers around his waist. Robin suddenly felt self-conscience as if they well the only two dancing. At first they just seemed to sway. Star's hair brushed his arms, sending a tingle down his spine. His heart longed for Star, he just wanted to be near her, to hold her in his arms forever, to never let her go, to dance with her forever. But most of all, he wanted to make her his girlfriend. He smiled at the mere thought. He looked at Star, her eyes bright and sparkling, her hair flying in time to the music. Magical. Dancing with Star was like dancing on air.

Pretty soon Robin began to forget that there were even other people in the room. Just he and Star. Dancing. Flying, Soaring, to the time of the music. But all Robin could think of was Star, how beautiful she was, and how bad he wanted her. But it felt like she was something he had always wanted but would never be able to have. He remembered reading something that said, "The worst way to miss someone is when they are standing right in front of you, but you know you can never have them." Robin didn't doubt it for a second. "Robin? Is there something troubling you?" "No Star, nothing." Truth was his heart was melting.

Finally the next song came on, but the pace was different, it was a slow song. Suddenly he snapped out of his universe realizing there were people waiting to dance with Star, people waiting to dance with him, but the thought of having to let her go, killed him. "One more song, just let us have one last song", he thought desperately. He pulled Star closer to him, giving her no choice to dance with someone else. The 'slow dance stance' was more like a hug, but Robin wasn't arguing. He thought he could get enough of Star with one dance but, he found it impossible, he didn't want to let her go, he didn't want to have to let her go, he wanted her to stay in his arms forever, he wanted her to love him back. That's when he realized, nobody said, Star couldn't be his girlfriend, nobody told him that Star didn't love him back. Suddenly he had to know, the question burned his mouth fighting it's way to the tip of his tongue…

"Star, have I ever told you I loved you?" He whispered into her ear. Star's eyes softened, "I do not think so." "I do love you, you know." Tears pulled at Star's eyes, as she hugged him tighter, "Then do not let me go." Robin couldn't have let go if he wanted to. As if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders, he felt almost free. Like he could float into the sky. He found his feet slightly off the ground, as Star's eyes glew bright green, dancing into the sky, "I think lovingly of you as well Robin." "Then don't stop dancing." She didn't, and then stood dancing just a little off the ground for the rest of the dance. The dance ended finally, after what seemed like hours with a dip, and a kiss. The best dance move you'd ever find.

A/N: Pozest-Illusion is away dancing on a fast camel. (That's all folks!)


End file.
